The new cultivar is the product of chance discovery. The new variety originated as a naturally occurring, whole plant mutation of an unpatented, unnamed variety of Dracaena fragrans steudnerii. 
The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Erick Berlin, a citizen of the United States, in 2006 in a commercial nursery in Porton de Iberia, Costa Rica. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘Mass Coast’, assessing the stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Mass Coast’ was first performed at the commercial nursery in Porton de Iberia, Costa Rica by vegetative cuttings in 2006. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in an area not open to the public. The inventor has filed an application in the EU, 2009/1104, with grant number EU30634, filed Jun. 15, 2009. During the application process in the EU, plants were not available to the public, and sales had not been made. First sales of ‘Mass Coast’ were November, 2011. Propagation of Dracaena varieties requires a long period of time to build up motherstock plants. The inventor developed his own restricted stock of mother plants, meanwhile, continuing to assess the stability of the foliage variegation of the new variety. Through subsequent propagation by vegetative cuttings, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.